


Hedge Maze

by Petiite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, harry feels like crying, louis is being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiite/pseuds/Petiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry might've gotten them lost on their first date. Louis might not be as angry as he says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedge Maze

"God damnit, Harold," Louis snipped, glancing around the corner as we made our way through the maze. "You just  _had_  to go through the hedge maze."

"Sorry Lou," I mumbled, following him obediently. "I just wanted to see if we could do it."

"Well, we can't," he huffed, turning down yet another path. "It's been-" he paused to look at his watch- "three whole fucking hours."

"I'm really sorry," I repeated for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. 

"I wanted to go get ice cream or frozen yogurt," he groaned, letting out a frustrated cry as we came to yet another dead end. "We could've headed back to my place and watched a movie."

"I know, I'm reall-"

"If you say sorry one more time, I'm going to punch you," the caramel-haired man snapped, spinning around to face me. "This is the worst first date I've ever been on in my entire 23 years of living."

Defeated, I nodded slowly, gestured back down the path we had come from. "I wish I could start it over."

"Well, you can't," he grumped, storming past me and turning left at the next intersection. "And as soon as we get out of here, you're taking me home."

"Of course," I sighed, my shoulders dropping slightly. It had taken five whole months to gather the courage to ask him out, and it had taken five measly seconds to ruin it forever. 

"You're a wanker and I hate you," Louis grumbled to himself, sticking to one side of the hedges. "I'm never, ever,  _ever_ going to a fucking maze  _ever_ again."

"I wish I could make it better," I whispered, trying not to tear up. "I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah, well, it's a little too late for that," the caramel-haired man snapped again, adjusting his denim jacket; it was beginning to get chilly, as the sun was beginning to set. "If we don't get out of here before night time, I swear to God, Harry..."

Silent, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check; 5:30 and still no signal. "I have an idea," I offered, slipping the cell back in my jeans. "What if you got on my shoulders? You'd be able to see over the maze."

He spun on his heel to face me, furrowing his brows as he thought it over. "Will you drop me?"

"Of course not," I promised, squatting down slightly. "Get on, Lou, we have a maze to get out of."

"At least you're good for something," he murmured, straddling my shoulders. Standing up slowly, I gripped his calves tight to stabilize him; he gripped my head for a moment, before letting go when he felt more comfortable. "Alright, it looks like we turn right up ahea- ack!"

His fingers locked in my hair to keep himself up as I stepped towards the corner he had been talking about. "Now where?"

"Uh, er," Louis stammered, his thighs tensing on either side of my neck. "Forward for a while."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" I asked, trying to soak up as much of his contact as I could before the date was over and he was gone forever.

"Because you didn't suggest it, you idiot," he laughed, shuffling my locks between his fingers, pulling them free from where my headband had them pulled back. "Left here, then right up there."

"Can you see alright? Should I get up on my toes?"

"I can see fine, you nerd," the caramel-haired man answered. "Turn right here, and then again, and then forward for a bit."

"Sounds good," I hummed, rubbing my thumbs into the back of his legs. He felt comfortable on my shoulders, and I wanted him to stay there forever, but I knew I only had until we got out of here. "Can you see the exit?"

"Yeah, I can," he said quietly, pointing somewhere over the hedges. "We're not too far, actually. It looks like we've been walking around in circles for hours. Left."

"I'm really sorry about all of this," I sighed, turning where he said. "I guess I'm not as good at mazes as I though I was."

"I told you not to apologize," he huffed, pinching my cheeks. "It gets really tiring, listening to you all the time. Right."

"Sorry again," I mumbled under my breath, looking down dejectedly. 

"Left," Louis ordered, before cheering slightly. "We did it! We're out!"

With a relieved smile, I got down on my knees to let him off of me; he slid off over my head easily, giving me an awesome view of his bum as I straightened back out. It was probably the last view I'll ever get, really. "Now the real question," I offered, trying to make a joke even though I felt gutted at the fact that this date was almost over. "Do you remember where we parked?"

"Oh you idiot," the caramel-haired boy groaned, turning away and leading me towards the car park. "Come on, it's this way."

-

After a short, uncomfortably quiet drive back to his place, I was walking him back up to his flat on the third floor. He unlocked his door, then turned to face me. I already knew I wasn't going to be allowed in, but it still hurt for him to be so cold.

"Today sucked," he blurted, raising one eyebrow. "It's the worst date I've ever been on and honestly, I'm going to go text my friends and have a good laugh about how shit it was."

"Y-yeah," I stammered, shrugging slightly. "I don't blame you."

"So the next date better be something fucking amazing, alright?" Louis ordered, crossing his arms. 

" _Next_ date?" 

He looked as surprised as I felt, as he said, "You  _do_ want to take me out again, right?"

"Yeah, I just," I breathed, blinking rapidly. "I'm surprised you want to go out with me again. I thought I ballsed this up for good."

"It was a fucking terrible three hours," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "But they were three hours that I got to spend with you, and you're so damn cute that they sorta equal out."

Speechless, I just stood there staring at him for what felt for hours, although it was only a few seconds.

"Hello, Earth to Harry, did I break you?" Louis laughed, waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Cute but dumb. I can deal with that."

"I'm not dumb, I'm in shock," I retorted, grinning slightly. "I still can't believe that you want to try again."

"Friday," he stated, breaking into a smile. "Eight o'clock, my place. I'll have ice cream and a movie, and we can have a  _proper_ date."

"Friday," I repeated, nodding slowly. "Should I bring anything?"

"How about something to drink?" the caramel-haired boy suggested, leaning against his doorframe. "Something alcoholic."

"I can do that."

"Then do so. I'll see you Friday," he winked, turning around and heading back into his apartment. The door closed, leaving me alone in the hall to comprehend what just happened. 

Alright, so I had another chance with Louis. 

(I didn't do so great during the second date, as I accidentally spilled the wine all over his lap, but he gave me a third chance.)

(I ruined that one too. Who knew that I was allergic to s'mores?)

(I even messed up our fourth date somehow. Forget the fact that I've been taking swimming lessons my whole life, of course I would drown.)

(And, eventually, I fucked up our wedding day: Dancing is harder than it looks and you should always take lessons before getting married.)

(Louis forgave me every single time.)


End file.
